


Mermaid Dreams

by Caarolinee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Implied Cor/Nyx, Kissing, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caarolinee/pseuds/Caarolinee
Summary: Sure, as a kid she'd always dreamed of meeting a mermaid, but those weren't real, and the girl in front of her definitely wasn't one.Crowna mermaid au





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written in one night. I’ll fix errors when they’re found. Thanks for reading <3

Having been born in a seaside town Crowe, Nyx and Libertus had spent their whole lives fishing, and would probably continue doing it until they died. The three had also been friends since childhood and had always had plans of living and fishing together. As young adults those plans had become a reality when they moved in together and got a small fishing boat. 

Every evening Crowe sat on the docks by the water and cleaned their nets. Nyx and Libertus might be good fishers in every other way, but she didn't trust them anywhere near their nets. Besides, it was quite calming. Just sitting down and doing repeated motions, watching the sun go down. Sometimes she'd even sing a tune, or even just hum, as she worked, thinking no one heard her. 

Meanwhile, under the waters surface, another girl was looking up at her. Lunafreya, sometimes just Luna, the princess of the West Underwater Kingdom. Like all mermaids she knew the over water world was supposedly dangerous and she should keep out but that didn't stop her curiosity. The people living over the surface were so interesting, they had to walk on two legs and didn't have anything close to the magic like mermaids had. Luna wished she'd get to talk to one one day, but the people were almost always in groups. 

Except the girl currently sitting on the docks. Yes, there were two other people she'd be with sometimes, but Luna had been watching her for weeks and every evening she'd be alone if only for a little while. And she had the most beautiful voice Luna had heard. Nothing under the surface could match it. Luna had tried to get the courage to talk to her, but every time she was ready the girl was done and walked away. Luna groaned at herself, she should just decide on when to do it and just do it! It wouldn't be that hard! She could even hide her fin and pretend to be a human if needed. 

Yeah.

Luna looked up at the girl. 

Tomorrow. Tomorrow she was gonna talk to her. 

Crowe finished up her work on the nets and started to walk home. The sun threw it last light on her back as she went. In the cabin she shared with Nyx and Libertus the lights were still on. Probably meaning one or both of them were still up. Crowe hung up the nets on the wall and went into the house. Libertus, who was sitting by their table reading a book, looked up as she entered and gave her a nod in greeting. Crowe came to sit down with him.

"Nyx asleep already?" 

Libertus snorted.

"Nope. Went to the bar with that captain who anchored last week." Crowe raised her eyebrows.

"Again? Are they getting serious?" 

"I guess, just as long as I don't have to hear it." Libertus closed his book and leaned forward on his elbows towards Crowe. "Yesterday, when you were at the neighbours, I was gonna take a nap and just as I was about to fall asleep I hear the door opening. I though nothing of it but then." Libertus dramatically paused, before continuing in a voice meant to resemble Nyx's "Ohh Cor-" 

Crowe started laughing before Libertus could continue in his mock-Nyx voice. He seemed way too fired up about this in her opinion. 

"Well I'm happy for him" She managed to get out through the laughter. 

"Sure, me too, I just wish they'd do it somewhere else" Libertus leaned back and crossed his arms. 

Crowe just rolled her eyes at him and stood up. She headed to her room to get ready for bed. 

The next day was mostly like any other. Nyx has reappeared at some point during the night and seemed happier than usual. Libertus had glared at him during breakfast but couldn't stay mad. 

When the evening came Crowe was back on her usual spot on the docks, cleaning and repairing nets. She saw some ripples in the water but nothing out of the ordinary. Then suddenly a blonde head emerged making Crowe jump backwards. She looked shocked at the girl shyly looking back at her. Crowe waited for the other girl to say something but nothing happened. After having calmed down a bit from the surprise, but still being cautious, she greeted the girl in the water.

"Hi?"

The girl finally seemed to realise she was visible.

"Ah, hello!" She gave a short wave. It was kinda cute. 

"W-who are you? And where did you come from?" Hearing the girl speak gave Crowe some more comfort. 

"Oh, right, sorry, I'm Luna. Or well, Lunafreya but Luna is fine." The girl seemed nervous. "I'm from... eh... underwater? What do you call it?" She looked questioning at Crowe.

"Underwater?" Crowe was starting to wonder if she'd eaten something bad. Sure, as a kid she'd always dreamed of meeting a mermaid but those weren't real, and the girl in front of her definitely wasn't one. "You aren't.... a mermaid, are you?" Crowe could hear how silly she sounded.

"Yes! You do know it, I wasn't sure how much human knew of us." The girl, Luna, seemed relieved. Crowe felt very much not relieved.

"For real?" 

"Yes! Look!" Luna dived underwater and showed off her fin. Crowe's jaw dropped. 

"Woah" Crowe didn't know what to say. 

Luna giggled and blushed slightly. From under the surface she hadn't seen how beautiful the other girl was. It was making her kinda flustered. 

"What's your name?" 

"I'm Crowe, I'm a fisher." Crowe still looked at her in awe. 

"Oh yeah I've seen you! You seem... strong" Luna immediately blushed bright red. She hadn't meant to admit she had been admiring Crowe like that. 

Crowe was at a loss of words. She could hear Nyx calling her a useless lesbian in her mind. He did it endearingly but she knew it was true sometimes, she really was a disaster around pretty girls.

Without overthinking Crowe jumped into the water and came up next to Luna.

"Hey" She had emerged a little closer than intended and was now right in Lunas face. She could feel her own face burning. Luna back at her.

"Hello" Luna had a small smile on her face.

"Can I kiss you?" Crowe could feel herself getting even warmer. Oh god what if she wasn't interested in her, what if-

Before she could overthink anything Luna pressed her lips to hers. 

It was just a quick kiss but Crowe loved it anyway. She pulled away to look at Lunas face. She seemed to have enjoyed it too. 

"Could we continue this on the beach? So I don't have to swim at the same time" Crowe gave a small laugh. 

"Sure" Luna giggled. 

Luna could make her fin into legs, and go on land, she'd just never had a reason to before. But now, with Crowe, she walked up onto the beach, where they spent the rest of the night talking and kissing.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna and Crowe explore Lunas underwater kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wasn’t gonna make a ch 2 but then got hit with inspiration
> 
> not gonna promise a ch 3 but it’s not impossible

It had been a few weeks since Luna and Crowe first met and got together. In that time they'd gotten to know each other even better and fallen even further in love. Crowe had even introduced Luna to Nyx and Libertus. They'd both been happy for the girls for finding each other. Nyx had congratulated her on dating royalty, which Crowe punched him for, but having known him long enough she still knew what he meant and appreciated it. 

One thing they hadn't done yet thought was having Luna bring Crowe to her kingdom underwater. Luna had explained that she could temporarily give Crowe the gift of breathing underwater and a fin. The only thing really stopping them was Lunas warnings that her brother could be wary of strangers. Crowe had told her that it was nothing she couldn't handle but Luna still seemed uncertain.

One evening Crowe was sitting on the docks like any other evening, cleaning nets. Nowadays Luna would keep her company more often than not, but not tonight. Then, suddenly, Luna emerged from the water, not completely unlike the first night they met. 

"Hi" Luna smiled at her. Crowe was still amazed that a woman as beautiful as Luna was interested in her. 

"Hello, how's the kingdom?" Crowe might have a very vague understanding of what Lunas kingdom actually was like but she still love hearing about it and every other part of Lunas life. 

"I'm glad you're asking" Luna smiled mischievously. "I talked to my brother, he wasn't entirely pleased with me being with a human, as expected, but he didn't make it a big deal. And, that means I can take you there now!" She spread her arms, slightly splashing the water. 

"Really?! When can we go?" Crowe jumped up onto her feet in excitement. 

"How about first thing tomorrow? Cause I'm guessing you gotta finish that" Luna nodded towards the net Crowe had been working on. Crowe looked down at it, having forgot it in the excitement. 

"Oh, uh yeah, that sounds amazing" She smiles at Luna "I'm looking forward to it"

The two spend the rest of the evening hanging out. When Crowe went to go back home Luna gave her a good night kiss and promised to wait for her right there the next day. As Crowe was walking home she couldn't help but she to herself.

The next morning Crowe woke up early and couldn't wait to get going. She waved good bye to Nyx and Libertus, not knowing exactly when she'd be back but still telling them to take care. At the beach Luna was already sitting on the docks, swaying her fin in the water. Crowe excitedly ran up to her.

"Are you ready to go?" Crowe didn't even try to hide her excitement. Luna just giggled at her. 

"Of course" She jumped down into the water. "Hop in so I can give you your fin" 

Crowe didn't wait a second longer than necessary before jumping in and swimming up to her.

When she reached her Luna took Crowes hands into her own and closed her eyes. Crowe watched her intensely as she felt Lunas magic flow through her. 

Looking down she noticed her legs had become a dark red fin, nicely contrasting Lunas dark blue one. Luna opened her eyes and smiled at Crowe. 

"Are you ready?" Luna repeated Crowes question from earlier. 

"Of course! Let's go!" Crowe didn't even try to hide her excitement. 

Luna laughed at her as she took a tighter grip on one of Crowes hands and dragged her down under the surface. Before they'd even gotten a meter under she stopped and turned to Crowe.

"It can feel a little weird to breathe at first but don't worry, you can breathe down here now" Crowe looked slightly shocked at her, not because she hadn't though she could breathe but because she didn't understand how she could hear her underwater. Luna apparently understood her expression as she continued. "Don't compare the laws of the world above the surface to the world under, just accept it" She ended with a smile. 

They continued swimming, farther and farther from Crowes home. But hopefully closer and closer to Lunas home. 

Eventually Crowe could make out the outline of an underwater kingdom, with tall slim buildings that looked more like spires than houses. When they got even closer Luna stopped them right before entering the city.

"I don't think my brothers gonna be here, but I wanna introduce you to Gentiana"

"Gentiana?" 

Luna didn't even answer before dragging Crowe after her as she swam again. Eventually the two reached the biggest building in the centre of the city. Buildings here, or at least this one, didn't seem to have doors as Luna just pulled her in through a large opening in the wall. Inside a woman with long dark hair and a dark green fin was talking to a man with a light blue one. Somehow Crowe got the feeling she knew the man, but that was impossible.

"Hi Gentiana!" Luna waved at the dark haired woman. Gentiana excused herself to the other man and came over to the two girls. 

"Lunafreya, welcome back. And who is this?" Gentiana asked Luna but turned to look at Crowe. 

"Meet Crowe, the human I've been going to see everyday" Luna blushed slightly, going out of her way to see someone everyday was maybe a bit extreme, but she really loved Crowe. 

"Nice to finally meet the girl who has kept our princess busy" Gentiana smiled kindly and Crowe let out a breath she hadn't noticed she was holding. She had trusted Luna to mean it when she said Crowe was welcomed here but a part of her had still been nervous. 

"If there's nothing that need my attention right now I was gonna show Crowe more of the city" Luna stated.

"Nothing right now, hope you two have fun" Gentiana said and swam back to the man she'd been talking to earlier. Just as Luna and Crowe were about to leave again the man turned around and Crowe caught a glance at his face. Shocked she noticed he resembled the captain who had anchored in her hometown a while back, who Nyx was possibly in a relationship with. She didn't have time to think any further of it though as Luna dragged her out of the building. Shaking her head Crowe was sure she must've seen wrong, what would a mermaid be doing walking around in their village.

The first thing Luna showed her was her favourite restaurant. It was around lunch time so they took the opportunity to share Lunas favourite meal, some kind of seaweed wrapped fish. 

Being the princess also meant most people greeted Luna as they went around and some even stopped to ask more about Crowe. At first Crowe felt a bit awkward about it all but she started getting more comfortable as they met more people. 

The rest of the day was spent talking to people and discovering more of Lunas kingdom and Crowe felt happier than she thought she'd be. As they slowly swam back to Crowes dock, feeling exhausted after the long day full of new experiences, the both of them couldn't stop smiling. 

When they were back at the docks Luna turned her legs back and the two shared a good night kiss before Crowe started walking back to her cabin and Luna turned around to swim back underwater. Still separated neither could keep a smile off their face as they though back to the day they had shared.


End file.
